


The Seta Group

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [12]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: His parents group has a bad rep, His real name is Souji Seta, M/M, Queen Mitsuru wont appear tho, Rival to the Kirijo Group, Yu is the son of the Seta Group, and will love one (1) golden boi, but he always remember, just mentioned, kinda canon diverge, so he changes his name to forget, yu already knows hes gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: The Seta Group, rival to the more successful Kirijo Group, is going on a business trip to Europe and sent the heir, Souji to the country. His main focus is to live school life as fullfilling as he can before being head of the group.Souji doesn't want anything to do with his parents' organisation so he's not Souji Seta anymore. "Uncle? Can you call me Yu Narukami in public?"





	The Seta Group

Souji sighed, even if he appeared to be listening intently, he wasn't. In the city, every look he recieved was partnered with a hateful whisper directed to his parents' company. 

 _'The only succesful thing to come from that group is Junes'_ Well, yeah, they weren't wrong per se, but the accusation was still obviously malicious. Souji wasn't sure what he felt when he was told he was going to the country to make use of the time he's got left until he's CEO of the Seta Group.

Now, Souji was on the train to the country off to rendevous with his uncle and his cousin. Souji was dead set on giving himself the best possible clean slate he could muster. Inaba... where had he heard that name before?

He recalled almost instantly when he pulled into the train station. He had once come here to oversee a meeting about placing a Junes here months ago. It never occured to him that he had family here, extended family outside of the Seta name, but family nonetheless.

He was thankful that he knew the general area faintly. Enough to know all the important sites, Junes, the shopping district, and such. "You must be Souji." A gruzzly man held out his hand. "I haven't seen you since you were in diapers." He chuckled.

"Uncle?" Souji asked cautiously, when no threat was detected, he continued, "Can I ask that you call me Yu in public? I dont want the people of this town to think of the family's company when they hear my name. I was told to life a fulfilling life out here, and this is how it'll be done." Dojima chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"It'll take a moment to get used to, but I dont see a problem with it. Here Nanako, meet your cousin Yu." He gently nudged her forward. Souji gave a silent nod as thanks. He has a bunch of 'servants' back at home - theyre actually just really underpaid low class single parents - but none of them tended to him as warmly as Uncle did.

 "But Dad," Nanako tugged on his sleeve, "You told me my cousin was called Souji." Dojima smiked softly and explained to her the situation as best he could as they walked to the car.

* * *

Souji and the Dojima's got to he house and the silver haired male asked if he could wander the town a little more, if he was going to stay here for a year, he needed to get a good feel for the place. Not wanting to argue with semi-solid logic, he was allowed to venture the town, "But no further out than Junes!" Dojima called before the door slid shut.

After walking around the northern shopping district, he comes across a boy, his golden hair bounced gently as he walked, and as he got closer Souji noticed his warm brown eyes, he heard girl yell out the name "Bye, Yosuke!" He caught her waving, and the mysterious golden boy waved back when her voice caught his ears.

 _Oh,_ Souji thought. He knew it was baseless attraction due to his appearance, but he really hoped he would see the boy at school tomorrow.  _Yosuke... Nice name._ "-ey, can you hear me?" the boy asked, waving his hands infront of Souji's face.

"Oh, apologies, i wasnt myself, did you require something of me?" Why did Souji's parents insist on vocal training, its gonna take a lot of practice in the mirror to break his way of speech. Despite Souji's thoughts, the boy continued.

"I was just wondering if you were new or something, you were staring at me for a while..." Yosuke's face appeared to be strained, he's uncomfortable... Souji should have guessed he was straight.

"I was? I apologise if i made you uncomfortable." Yosuke shook his head, relieving Souji's anxieties, telling him not to worry. "Thank you," he held out his hand. "Im Narukami. I'm joining Yasogami tomorrow." Yosuke smiled.

"See you there then, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, Yosuke is fine. Its late, I'll see you tomorrow Narukami-san." Yosuke smiled, giving Souji a farewell and left the boy to walk back to the Dojimas. 

* * *

Souji made his way to the flood plain with Nanako before she turned around and waved goodbye and headed back to her school. "Bye," he whispered. She was a lovely girl, able to cook and clean by herself, not many-- infact, no seven year old could manage the tasks she completes everyday. She would have lots to teach the boy.

He walked along the path before hearing his name being yelled in request to slow down, which Souji did earnestly. "Morning, Narukami." The golden boy gleamed. Souji knew he could stare at the smile all day if he were permitted, alas, the rules of society require him to answer. Though if it meant more of his smooth voice Souji isn't one to complain.

"Good morning, Yosuke." He smiled in response. Yosuke asked him if he knew what class he was in yet and when Souji responded, his smile widened. Souji guessed it was his homeroom too which made him more than happh inside.

Mr. Morooka was a sight to behold, Souji could recommend him some wonderful dentistry practitioners that could fix... whatever that was easily, but decided against it on two reasons, the first, more glaring answer was his cover as Yu Narukami (thankfully, the school was more than happy to comply), and the second reason was the harsh impression the man has made on the boy.

Souji locked eyes with Yosuke and all that melted away as they both smiled at each other. "Um, sir, there's a spare seat here!" The girl with short light brown hair and a green jacket raised her hand. The seat in question was infront of Yosuke and a quick check of the room showed that there was no other seat. Morooka had no choice but to comply.

"Ah," He grumbled, "Now go siddown before I make you." Souji knew he was supposed to feel threatened, but with all the hate his family name brought with him, Morooka was a flea in comparison. He sat down next to the girl anyway, she leaned over and reassured him it was 'only for a year', and she was thanked as warmly as Souji could muster, before sneaking a quick glance at the boy behind him.

_It's just attraction based on his appearance, I've known him less than a day! Calm down Seta!_

One deep breath later and Souji continued with his studies.


End file.
